


Tattoos.

by papi_chulo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Basically it's cute af, Drabble, Kinda, Like, M/M, Piercings, Punk, Swiggity swag, Tattoos, ashton and calum aren't in this, casually, im sorry, just me writing 280 words, luke doesn't even come across as a nerd, nerd!luke, punk!michael, read it, srsly, you will cry from the cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>punk!Michael takes his boyfriend nerd!Luke with him to get his new tattoo, a tattoo dedicated to Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago so Michael has lilac hair in this kayy?

Luke smiled as he looked down at Michael, “Does it hurt?” He spoke loudly so his voice was heard over the buzz of the tattoo machine.

“A little.” The lilac-haired boy sighed as the artist marked his skin with cursive font.

Michael was your typical punk; Luke was your typical nerd. They were polar opposites in looks but, for some strange reason, they looked perfect together. Michael was covered in tattoos and a few piercings, whereas Luke’s pale skin wasn’t traced with ink and he only had a lip ring and his lover had recently talked him into getting a nose ring. Michael had gotten his eyebrow pierced at the same time Luke had gotten his nose done.

Michael had tried convincing Luke to get at least one tattoo, but the broad blond said no every time, stating that Michael had enough tattoos for both of them.

Michael was getting a new tattoo today but this one meant more than all his other tattoos combined, it was the name of his blue eyed beauty, Luke. A detailed tattoo of a heart, an arrow piercing from corner to corner and a ribbon flowing across it, inside the ribbon in a beautiful, curvy font was the four letter name, Luke.

Luke smiled at the tattoo that was being marked upon his boyfriend’s shoulder; he was now contemplating an idea, an idea that Michael would be overly happy with, euphoric, even. As the tattoo artist finished up Luke’s name, the young boy spoke up, “Mikey, I want to get my first tattoo and, I want it to be your name.”

To that, Michael smiled. He smiled the largest, brightest smile in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how bad was it?? Muke is my strong point seriously, I just write about them being together and it works. I'm fabulous, FAB-U-LOUS. c;


End file.
